Creature of Fenkenstrain
Creature of Fenkenstrain is an intermediate quest where you become the assistant of Dr Fenkenstrain and slowly uncover the history of the Lordship of the North Coast. Official description Walkthrough will help |items = * A ghostspeak amulet or a Cramulet * 50gp or one law rune and one air rune to telegrab the brain * A silver bar * 3 spools of bronze wire * A needle (the dwarven army axe, the sacred clay needle, and the toolbelt will not work) * 5 spools of thread Recommended: * 2 Ecto-tokens to enter Port Phasmatys if you have not completed Ghosts Ahoy * An activated lodestone in Canifis, or the ectophial from Ghosts Ahoy |kills = Experiment (level 35) }} It helps to have the Wolfbane Dagger with you to prevent getting killed by werewolves by accidentally attacking the Canifis citizens. It also helps if you have activated the Canifis lodestone and/or completed Desert Treasure so you can use the Kharyrll Teleport directly to Canifis. Having the fairy rings available is also useful and is a quick way to travel to Canifis. Gravedigger To start the quest, read the signpost in the center of Canifis. After you've started the quest, go northeast to Fenkenstrain's Castle. Talk to Dr. Fenkenstrain and a job interview will commence. When asked to describe yourself in one word, answer "braindead" and that your best skill is grave-digging. Note that you do not have to find the 5 body parts in any particular order. Dr. Fenkenstrain hires you and you will receive a mission to retrieve 5 body parts: * Decapitated head * Pickled brain * Torso * Arms * Legs Decapitated Head Wear your ghostspeak amulet and talk to the headless Gardener Ghost. His name is Ed Lestwit and that is the grave you are looking for. He can be found north of the room with the "torture table" in it. He tells you that his head was chopped off and he was 'murdered' by decapitation. Offer to help find his head, which is buried in a grave in the Haunted Woods, and he will follow you for 10 minutes, so take him south into the Haunted Woods. Ask him for the way if you are lost. Follow the Gardener Ghost's directions closely and you should reach his grave soon enough. Make sure the grave's name matches the ghost's, dig by right-clicking the grave, and you will get the head. The grave is a little south-east of fairy ring ALQ. If you go too south the gardener will go back to the castle. If you log out or die at that point he will stop following you and go back to the castle. Pickled Brain Go to the bar in Canifis. You can either ask the bartender Roavar for something to eat and he will sell you a pickled brain for 50 coins, or tele-grab a brain (and complete the Brain Bending Morytania Task in the process.) Use the brain on the decapitated head. Arms, legs and torso Upstairs '''in Fenkenstrain's Castle, there are bookcases on either side of the floor. Search the bookcase in the west room for ''The Joy of Gravedigging'' and you will find a marble amulet. Search the east room's bookcase for ''Handy Maggot Avoidance Techniques'' and you will find the obsidian amulet. Use them with each other to get a star amulet. ''Note:' If you don't get the marble amulet and obsidian amulet from the bookcases, it's because you've got them or the star amulet in your bank, or because you've already used it on the tombstone as described below. If neither of them are to be found in your bank, it's the latter so just head straight to the tombstone. Exit the castle and head east, to some tombstones near a musician. Use the star amulet on the eastern-most tombstone with the indent on it. Push the tombstone to enter a dungeon which contains various Experiments. Kill one of the level 35s to get a Cavern key - the ones that look like a dog with a female head, as the others don't drop the key. Once you have the key, follow a tunnel in the north-west part of the cavern to a gate and unlock it. Go up the ladder, and dig at the three tombstones and you unearth all of the remaining parts. To get back to the castle, enter the fourth tombstone and you will be back in the cave. You need to then get another cavern key by searching the chest at the bottom of the ladder, to then go back to the castle. You can also use the Canifis lodestone. Lightning Hand over the body parts to Fenkenstrain and he will ask you for a needle (obtainable from the general store in Canifis) and five spools of thread to sew the body together. Give them to him to receive yet another assignment - fixing the lightning rod - as Fenkenstrain notes that having a complete body is not all that's needed to bring the body back to life, and that he needs lightning to complete his plan. Equip the ghostspeak amulet and ask the Gardener Ghost for the shed key. Go inside the shed and search the cupboard for a Garden brush. Outside the shed there will be a pile of canes. Take three Garden canes. Use them on the brush and attach them with your 3 spools of bronze wire. (Requires 20 Crafting). This will extend it, making it suitable for chimney sweeping. Make sure you use all three canes on the same brush, it requires multiple canes to extend the brush. The icon of the brush will not change, but the examine text will. Go upstairs and use it on the west fireplace (in the room where the marble amulet was) to get a conductor mould. Once you have the mould, you need to go to a furnace. Unlock the Canifis lodestone if it hasn't been unlocked yet, to make the return trip faster. The nearest furnace is in Port Phasmatys, but you need to have completed Ghosts Ahoy to access it for free, otherwise, you need to pay 2 Ecto-tokens to enter the city. Otherwise, use Home Teleport to reach either Burthorpe or Al Kharid and use the nearby furnace (Burthorpe smithing guide area south of lodestone, west for Al Kharid). Use a silver bar on the furnace with the conductor mould in your inventory and under the Silver Casting option, make a Conductor. Go back to Fenkenstrain's Castle, take the stairs up to the first floor, go to the room furthest south and climb the ladder to the roof. Click on the lightning conductor to fix it. Lightning will instantly strike and the monster comes to life! Lord Rologarth Talk to Dr. Fenkenstrain again. He will tell you that the monster tried to kill him, so he locked it in the tower. He will give you the tower key and tell you to kill the monster. Take the stairs up again and enter the room in the center. Climb the ladder. When you attempt to kill the creature, you realise it's not as dangerous as Fenkenstrain claims. The monster will introduce himself as Lord Rologarth, the owner of the castle, of which Fenkenstrain was the doctor. Rologarth shamefully tells you about how Fenkenstrain tricked him into selling all of his subjects and himself to the vampyres, and wants you to stop Fenkenstrain's evil plan. You now need to pickpocket Dr. Fenkenstrain to steal his Ring of Charos and complete the quest. (Requires 25 Thieving) Reward * 2 quest points * * Ring of Charos, which allows access to the Werewolf Agility Course. When activated, it reduces cost to many transport links. Activation of the ring requires partial completion of Garden of Tranquillity; it can be further upgraded with combat bonuses through Mobilising Armies * Access to Experiment Cave * Music unlocked * Body Parts * Fenkenstrain's Refrain Required for completing Completion of Creature of Fenkenstrain is required for the following: * Garden of Tranquility * The Great Brain Robbery * Morytania Tasks: ** Easy: "Cranius Lupus" and "Lab Clean-Up Assistant" ** Hard: "They'll Just Throw It Away Again" * Rag and Bone Man wish list Transcript Cultural references * The quest is based heavily on the concept of the story of Frankenstein by Mary Shelley. * One of the books on the bookshelf is titled "Men are from Morytania, Women are from Lumbridge", a play on the title "Men are from Mars, Women are from Venus". On the same bookshelf, there is a book called "My family and other Zombies" which is a play on the book "My family and other animals" by Gerald Durrell. Trivia * If you wind the clock in the south west tower room you will find a letter explaining the history of the castle. * Upon completing this quest one's Adventurer's Log will read: "It was a dark errand indeed, but the corpse has been reanimated and I've 'persuaded' Fenkenstrain to part with the Ring of Charos!" * On the first floor, where the bookcases are found, there are two corpses near the tower ladder. By examining the left corpse, it will say "How do you make a skeleton laugh?", and if you examine the right corpse, it will say in response to the other examine text: "Tickle his funny bone." * Experiments were a popular choice for training pures before the EOC was released. This was due to the experiments' rather high hitpoint levels. * After completion of the quest, the signpost in Canifis will read "AAARRGGGHHHHH!!!!!" * If the player tries to kill a dog-woman-thing experiment again, it will prevent you with the message "You don't have the heart to kill the poor creature again." fi:Creature of Fenkenstrain es:Creature of Fenkenstrain nl:Creature of Fenkenstrain Category:Wikia Game Guides quests